It's Fairy TAIL not Fairy TALE!
by Craen
Summary: Blake introduces Yang to the popular anime Fairy Tail. What could possibly go wrong? My first ever Fic so please read and review! Now a multi-chapter thing!
1. Dragon-slayer Yang

**A/N So this is my first ever Fan fiction so please review! If you like it tell me. If you hate it, tell me to get it off of the internet and I probably will.**

**So please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither the characters of RWBY or fairy tail they belong to their rightful owners and I do not make money off of this**

* * *

POV BLAKE BELLADONNA

* * *

''Yang?''

''What are you doing?''

''Yang?''

''Stahp...''

_Why is it always me?_ I look up to frown at my assailant but Yang gives me one of her signature cocky smiles and leans even more of her body weight on me. ''Aww c'mon you know you like it'' she whispers playfully in my ear, my CAT ear, and scratches it with her hand. Against all of my better judgment a content purr escapes my lips. ''See. I knew you liked It.'' she purrs back.

Another scratch, another purr.

_Damn it Yang I will get you for this_. I hook my arm up and over her head and bring her down to a headlock, but she must have known I would do this because she hooks her right arm around my waist and lifts me up from my vulnerably lying position to toss me off of my own bed.

Harsh.

I look up at Yang to scowl at her but she just leaned back and stretched her legs out until she was comfy. Even angrier than before I pick up my scroll from where it fell to the floor during the unwelcome ear scratches and retreat to a corner to keep reading. _I hate it when people interrupt my reading time ._I think as I attempt to get back into the fan fiction I was reading but someone seems intent to ruin my afternoon.

''Watcha reading Blake?''

''Tips on how to make murder look like accidental death'' I lie allowing venom to infuse my voice. Yang simply smirks and sits down next to me. ''nice one kitty, but I don't think you would be able to live with yourself if you killed someone this beautiful.'' She retorts but I'm not finished reading so I simply ignore her. This works beautifully until she leans over and starts reading over my shoulder. I roll my yes but simply keep reading.

_C'mon ask her out she wants it, she wants it bad._

''Blake, who are Natsu and Lucy? And why has he not asked her out yet it's been three chapters.'' She moans over my shoulder.

_Good question Yang, wait three chapters? Damn I always lose track of time when I'm reading._

''Yang why don't you go pester someone else?'' I ask politely. ''I'm not pestering you I'm just trying to get to know my partner.'' She replies a look of hurt in her eyes. She goes on saying. ''We were just reading together and I was actually _enjoying _it!'' I glare at her before saying ''It's weird, your breathing on my neck and I feel like you are invading my privacy. You can read whenever you want your scroll can access the internet too you know.'' But she still is not done pestering me ''But I wouldn't know what to read and I don't know the characters, besides it's no fun reading alone!''

I'm mildly shocked by this ''Reading is meant to be done alone Yang, that is the entire point of it. ''She opens her mouth to protest but I strike first.

''You know, these stories are based on shows and I think you would like this shows main character.''

_Yes, yes she would._

Yang perks up at this and asks ''and you're saying we could watch it together! GREAT IDEA!'' _Ugh but I'm on like episode 106_, _why? _But I know there is no way out of this so I simply nod and open a new tab to watch it on.

* * *

POV WEISS SCHNEE (about 2 hours later)

* * *

''Ruby! Stop dragging your feet like that!'' I shout for the tenth time since leaving Ports class, but Ruby just won't walk normally and seems determined to slow our journey to the dorm room down as much as possible. Ruby looks at me moans and speeds up slightly, but now she begins to complain. ''Maybe I wouldn't have to but _someone_ made me sign up for extra lessons on Grimm anatomy, So know I'm too tired to walk properly!'' She moans out.

''Well maybe if you paid attention in the normal classes you wouldn't have to be signed up for extras!'' I snap back. Turning to face our dorm room and pulling out my scroll to open it. I instantly regret this decision.

''FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!''

The blond brute shouts while delivering a flaming punch to my wardrobe.

_Yang, one day I will destroy you. But first. ''_YANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AND WHY IS RUBY'S BED HANGING BY ONLY ONE ROPE?'' I scream waving my fists in the air but the brutish blond ignores me, so I storm over to where my bed is being crushed by the team leaders and using a glyph levitate her bed off of mine so I can retie the bed to the ceiling using the spare ropes in my, now destroyed, wardrobe. I look at the burnt, frayed ropes in disgust as Ruby walks over to help now that Yang has calmed down but while working she turns to Blake and asks. ''Did you tell her to watch Fairy Tail?

Blake simply nods and says ''I apologize I had no idea she would get so excited.''

Sometimes I wonder what the hell my roommates are talking about then I tell myself not to care and I carry on with my life.

This is not one of those times.

''What the hell is Fairy tale? And why has it made Yang destroy my bed! And wardrobe!'' I shout.

Yang turns to me and shouts ''Its Fairy TAIL! Not Fairy TALE!'' Like that makes more sense.

''You're saying the same thing.'' I retort. Ruby steps in to explain that she means tail like the body part but that does not help.

''THAT IS WORSE WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS FAIRY TAIL AND WHY HAS IT RUINED MY DAY!''

* * *

POV NORA VALKYRIE

* * *

''SHE DID NOT!'' I scream ashamed that one of my own friends would dare insult Fairy tail like that!

I see Ren's eyes widen out of the corner of my eye. ''NORA NO!'' He shouts jumping up to stop me as I run for team RWBY'S room. _Silly Ren he should know you can't stop me once someone insults my favorite anime. He would come closer than most though._

* * *

POV RUBY ROSE

* * *

_Oh god that was Nora._ I was proven correct as the orange and pink rage machine busts open our door to declare. ''WEISS SCHNEE FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY I SENTENCE TO LEG BRAKING AT THE HAND OF THE ROYAL EXECUTIONER!'' She pauses with her finger pointed at said accuser, who simply faceplams, before yelling ''GO GET HER REN!'' Suddenly I notice Ren looking disappointed at everything, but mainly Nora, before saying ''Wait, what?'' And looking confused at everything, but mainly Nora.

Nora, takes this the wrong way and screams ''MUTINOUS SCUM! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER BUT NOW I SHALL HAVE TO HANDLE THE PERPETRATOR MYSELF!'' Before raising her hammer and preparing to strike._ Wait when the fuck did she get that! Oops nice words Ruby your two years younger than everyone else here don't act like your sister._

Just as Nora prepares to strike the voice from above screams down at us filling our entire being with fear.

* * *

POV COCO ?

* * *

_These imbecilic morons! Just as I was about to get a feel of Fox's beautiful butt as well!_ I step away from Fox's bed as he wakes up from his afternoon nap before he realizes what I was up to. Too late I know that face. So I pick up my weapon and shift it into gun mode point it at the floor and shout. ''IF YOU IDIOTS DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME I WILL SHOOT THROUGH THIS FLOOR!'' _Why couldn't we have gotten some quite people beneath us for a change?_

* * *

POV FOX ?

* * *

_Nggh… why is team RWBY being so loud I'm trying to sleep! Wait why did I hear Coco step away from my bed? I look in her general direction so she can see my face._

_God damn it Coco._

* * *

POV RUBY ROSE

* * *

''That's it I can't take this anymore. Everyone just get in your bed and be quite for just HALF AN HOUR!'' I shout not caring about Coco anymore. Ren, could you please take Nora back?'' He nods and turns to the hammer happy lunatic and says ''C'mon Nora I'll make pancakes.'' The entire room cringes at Nora's squee as she runs to rugby tackle Ren but he sees this coming and sidesteps her so she lands on her face in the hallway. He walks out and closes the door behind him. My teammates sigh and retire to their beds. I'm surprised they all listened to my command and I am so proud I almost cry and forgive them until I sit on my bed to relax.

And remember that we never finished tying it to the ceiling.

As the bed falls onto Weiss I scream.

''GOD DAMN IT YANG!''

* * *

**So... There it is my first ever Fan fiction.**

**Please review even if you only say 1 word, ''good'', ''bad'' and ''OK'' any of those will make my day that someone actually bothered.**

**And if it is ''good'' and I get lots of feedback I may turn this into a multi-chapter thing.**

**Thanks for reading and have a good... whenever it is for you!**


	2. Pyrrha is a rap god

**YAY! A second chapter! I must admit I laughed while writing this so I hope you do too.**

**IMPORTANT READ! If you do not know I burn by Jeff Williams (Yang's song) then watch it now please.**

**Same goes for Rap God by Eminem as if you don't know them none of this will make sense**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I burn, Rap God or RWBY. they all belong to their respective owners.**

**And last time I forgot this so... I do not own Fairy Tail and/or its characters either**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

POV LIE REN

* * *

_Gray I swear to dust if you don't ask Juvia out RIGHT NOW I will lose all faith in you completely and ship her with Lyon. Not really I can't ship Juvia with anyone but you but still. My disappointment stands._

I gently tuck my scroll into my sleeve (yup the sleeve pockets hold more than just the guns) as I finish the most recent chapter of a good fanfic I had been reading for a few days. Still disappointed that Gray has not yet asked Juvia out yet I decide that maybe since lessons are over today I should maybe get something to eat.

Then Pyrrha called.

With a flick of my wrist the scroll flies out of my sleeve and I answer the call. Pyrrha's voice rings out from what, judging by the wind and her daily routine, the roof ''Hey Ren, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight, I know Nora's out with a guy from team CRDN so I thought you might be able to help me.'' _Sure, since I have no Nora I have no social life huh?_ I could always go to Jaune, or Blake. ''Sure, anything.'' _They are both busy tonight. _Pyrrha's voice comes out sounding, oddly, relieved. ''Oh thank you so much Ren for a moment I was worried I might have to ask Yang for this.'' Now I am intrigued, _what could she possibly want from me or Yang?_ ''OK but, what do actually want?'' I say trying not to sound cruel but I don't think that worked out. But Pyrrha doesn't sound put out or anything so I think I did OK,_ I hate social situations, I've never been good at them_ ''Oh I was wondering if you could help train Jaune in hand to hand combat, since you and Yang are the best in the year and Fox is you know…'' She cuts of unsure. No one but team CFVY actually knows whether or not he is actually blind but I would not take that risk. ''Sure Just let me get some gloves and pads so we can take them to the roof.'' I put out and she replies instantly. ''Oh actually we were going to practice in the training room today so, uh, open the door? '' _Wait what? Is she here? She must have walked down as we were talking but that was quick._ I walk over to the door and open it, sure enough she is there. I hang up my scroll and nod to her. She nervously asks, ''know where Jaune is per chance?'' _You have got to be kidding me can you not hear them?_ I nod to the RWBY dorm and she gasps, ''THAT'S THEM?'' I nod again and move over to the RWBY room to knock. No answer, _they must not hear us over, them. _I open the door and walk in to see the reason for my headache the last hour.

Yang and Jaune are playing some singing game on their game system and the second I walk in I can no longer hear anything but Yang singing…

* * *

'' It doesn't have to be this way

Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn

You can fight your life away

I get what I want so don't bother and just watch me burn.''

* * *

Then we got the pleasure of Jaune rapping.

* * *

'' Hotter than sun, feel my fire  
Pyromaniac, my desire  
Thought that you could see the truth  
Till I just burned down the booth  
Human Torch can't fuck with me  
Johnny Blaze? Suspect B  
Strike 'em quick, lightning fast  
Melt them bitches down to ash

Gasoline, Kerosene  
Strike a match ignite the scene  
Shit will never be the same  
Feel the fury of my flame  
Beg for mercy, it won't help  
Embrace the ending you were dealt  
Seems you fucks will never learn  
Now sit back and watch me burn!''

* * *

_That was… Something…_

_They still don't even know we are here…_

Then I caught the look on Pyrrha's face, she was beyond pissed. She walked up to the game system, and unplugged it. The shocked and embarrassed faces of Yang and Jaune where priceless but then…

It happened….

Pyrrha opened her mouth and everyone coward.

But no one expected what would happen next.

* * *

''Uh, summa lumma dooma you assuming I'm a human  
What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm a superhuman  
Innovative and I'm mad of rubber, so that anything you say is  
Ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you  
And I'm devastating more than ever demonstrating  
How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like its levitating  
Never fading and I know that haters are forever waiting  
For the day they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating  
Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated  
I make elevating music.''

* * *

By now a crowd has formed in the room and spilling out into the hallway as all the students of different years had to see who was making this beautiful sound with no microphone or instruments at all.

The crowd are all nodding their heads back and forth.

Pyrrha slowly walks into the crowd still with lines and rhymes pouring from her mouth.

* * *

'' I'm beginning to feel like a rap god, rap god

All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slapbox, slapbox?

Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard,

That hard.''

* * *

_When, the fuck? ..._

_..._

_ HAS CRASHED, PLEASE REBOOT_

* * *

POV COCO ?

* * *

_Well then, that was some serious shit._

_Pink stripe already fainted, was it Ren? I remember he fights like Fox used to._

The red head then continued to turn around face the male blonde, _Jaune is it?_ And in the most pleasant _normal_ sounding voice ever said. '' Jaune. (_I was right Jaune is his name)_ Forget hand to hand training today, I'm gonna teach you and Yang how to _entertain_ an audience. Be in the JNPR dorm in five minutes.'' She turns to face her dorm and disappears into it.

I turn to face the rest of my team and smirk. Before I say…

''The force is strong with this one…''

* * *

**There it is (posting this I feel so open and vulnerable...)**

**It was late so I didn't even read through this for errors so if you see one tell me in a review and I will fix it!**

**Please review did not get many on chapter 1 so kinda nervous, but the ones I DID get were positive so... Yeah.**

**You guys are awesome. Craen out!**


	3. The makings of a guild

**Yeah, there is no excuse for that wait. I won't even try to defend it. Thanks to anyone who actually reads all this crap your my source of happiness and if you review I will love you.**

* * *

''THAT IS IT GUYS!'' Those words echoed throughout the dorm room of team RWBY. Not really, the dorm is too small for the inhabitants to get any noticeable echoes. What they did hear however, was Ruby Rose. Repeating the sentence faintly to give the effect of an echo. It didn't really work and no one really cared anyway.

Weiss was busy studying, or at least pretending to study so she could maintain her appearance as someone who cares about nothing other that her education. Blake was onto her anyway, she knew how shit was really going down, when you have her sensitive hearing you notice that Wiess only actually touches her page once an hour. Blake herself was on her scroll making last adjustments to her latest fanfiction. It was kinda sad, she would scrunch up her face in disappointment as although she likes to believe that she never makes spelling mistakes. Well you learn many things reading through your own work. The sad part however, was how much enjoyment Yang got from it. Yang who would be on the other side of the room listening to music and secretly laughing at how Blake would manage to look so annoyed at such a minor thing yet also be so cute while doing it. This is what was happening both before and after Ruby's outcry.

''C'mon guys, please?'' Ruby added still hoping for her team to listen to her. Weiss sighed in fake disappointment (she had been hoping for this just didn't want to seem too eager) and turned to face her partner and leader with a look that read as plain as a book.

No.

Ruby, however, took this as the go ahead and continued. ''Guys we should so make a guild!'' she beamed at everyone in the room clearly very proud of her idea. Blake was interested. She turned. She looked her leader in the eye and asked ''Like a Fairy Tail guild?'' Ruby nodded vigorously and practically screamed when she said ''Yes! Exactly like fairy Tail! I mean we have semblances so it's still kinda similar.'' Blake was sold, she was up for anything if it could convert others to the ways of anime. Yang turned and smirked, Leaving one of her unnaturally large canines sticking out. She was the second to look Ruby in the eyes. Except her eyes were a lot more demented. ''You mean like Fairy Tail, the group of hormonal teens who do nothing but fight and get drunk?'' she asked with that one fucking gleam in her eye that everyone in the world fears. ''I'm in.'' That pretty much settled it. This guild would be exactly like Fairy Tail. Everyone turned to Weiss and waited for her to agree to join. Weiss wasn't even gonna bother saying no so instead she decided to do something she had been experimenting with recently. Joking.

''Well that depends, do I get dental?''

Yang walked over to the white heiress and put her hand on her shoulder. ''We appreciate the effort, but no.'' she said comfortingly. Weiss mentally deflated and simply stated, ''Yeah sure I'll join.''

With that they all looked at each other and then finally all eyes settled on Ruby, who had before been looking to Blake for guidance, Yang spoke up '' So captain, what next?'' Ruby panicked. What could they do with only four members? She didn't know she just knew they needed more members. She had it. 'OOH! I got it! We recruit more people!'' she said, pleased that her answer would at least please her team. Blake nodded but she still wasn't too sure. ''Who else will actually want to join are guild anyway?'' She asked casually. Ruby smiled and casually replied with ''Oh, I can think of a few people. Anyway, Blake you are with me, we are going to go and actively recruit some members ok?'' She smiled at the last bit. Even if she does nothing Having Blake around makes Ruby feel more confident. Blake looked unsure however as she said ''Ruby, it's eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. We can't just go around knocking on doors.'' Ruby was still pleased and ignored this. Weiss was not pleased however, as she spoke demanding to know what she and Yang were to be doing. Ruby nodded and said ''You are to complete all of Yang's homework so she actually has the time to be part of this guild. Weiss's face dropped while Yang cheered. Ruby continued ''But Yang you still actually have to work, you can't let Weiss do everything ok?'' Neither of them listened as Yang was still dancing and Weiss was still crying. With that Ruby and Blake left to scout out some recruits!

Despite it being so early all them members of team JNPR were in fact, already awake. This was mainly because of the females in the group however. Pyrrha as she insisted on Jaune getting in some early morning practice every day. Nora was awake because. She was Nora and once Nora wakes up, she never goes back to sleep. this meant that Jaune would be awake doing push ups and Ren would be making breakfast. Nora would often appear behind her teams chef and pester him with questions only an early morning Nora could think of. So this time when Ren noticed her head appear over his shoulder he thought he was ready.

''Ren.'' Nora stated, this was how she opened the conversation for every single one of her questions and Ren knew then that today would be no different. So he said nothing and simply waited for the inevitable. Nora, as expected, continued without waiting for a response. ''Ren, since Jaune started training under Pyrrha, am I the only one to notice that you are becoming the least manly person in the team?''

This is the moment Ren realized that he was not ready, That today was not going to be like any other day; That was when he realized that he may as well be team JNPR wife. Ren had several flashbacks of himself being the one to do the cleaning, the cooking and spending time on his hair to keep his stripe intact. Ren also realized that the other day when Ren couldn't open a jar. He went to hand it to Nora, but Nora wasn't there, so Jaune volunteered, and Jaune _opened_ the jar. This was when Ren realized, FUCK!

Ren was still having a moment after that question when Ruby knocked of the teams door; the rest of the team looked over and Jaune went over to open the door. Ren was still staring blankly head with that one word floating through his head. FUCK!. When Jaune opened the door he saw Ruby which didn't surprise him at all but he was surprised by the appearance of Blake who, to his surprise, wasn't reading. Still he looked at Ruby uncertainly as he was still kinda sweaty and was hoping he didn't smell; but still he said ''Hey Ruby, and Blake? What brings you here?'' He still looked rather uncertainly at the second biggest introvert he had ever known, sorry but Ren still took number one. Ruby decided to waste no time and clearly asked ''Hey Jaune! wanna join our guild?'' This was not what he had been expecting, but he went with it and decided that he would in fact join her guild; he had learnt quite quickly to just go along with these things now. Ruby began cheering and shouting about how she new this was a good idea and that Jaune would come through for her. Meanwhile Blake walked over to Pyrrha and calmly questioned ''So, you heard what Ruby said, are you in?'' The red headed fighter looked over at her leader who was struggling to cope with the other, well semi red headed fighter that was currently shaking his hand and crying. She decided that someone was gonna need to help Jaune and it may even bring them closer so what the hell. ''I'm in'' she stated, not even taking her eyes of her team leader. Blake nodded and turned to Nora who simply nodded so hard she fell forward and landed on the floor.

This left Ren. As both a writer and a reader Blake felt that maybe she could get through to him but, she just didn't understand him so it may be tricky; besides he seemed a bit shaken at the moment. As Blake looked at him Ren fixed himself up with the power of will learnt only through dealing with being with people when you would rather be alone and/or reading. Before Blake asked Ren simply sighed and shook his head before stating. ''I really don't have a choice do I?''

At this Blake turned around to Ruby and pulled her away before she could damage Jaune anymore, Besides Jaune's smell of sweat was really getting to her by this point regardless of the nice smell of Rens cooking.

After Jaune shut the door to team JNPRs dorm Blake let go of Ruby and sighed '' So, who's next on the list? Is there a list?'' Ruby paused before answering sheepishly. ''Umm, no there isn't a list. One sec I'll make one... Do you have any paper? Or pen?'' Blake had gotten used to this by now, being seen as such a book worm and writer. Most people didn't understand that it is much easier to just, use her scroll. Still she had begun to carry around a notebook just for these occasions and she wont lie, she does use it too. Blake retrieved the notebook from her back pocket and handed it to her new guild master. Ruby still looked at her and said ''Thanks but umm the pen is kinda necessary...'' to which Blake replied with. ''Open it.'' As Ruby did so she noticed a pen tucked into the binders, when she had gotten it off she began scribbling down some names on the small notebook.

After a while she stopped writing and glared at the list for a few seconds before nodding and seeming pleased with her work handed it to Blake. After Blake took it she decided she may as well read the names out loud. Blake opened her mouth and began reading. '' List of all current and future members of the fantastic guild of Ruby Rose, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora,(Blake notices that Ruby wrote it in team order) Pyrrha, Ren, Coco, (really?) Fox, Velvet, Yatsusushi, (Yatsusashi but yeah) Penny, (OH GOD) Sun, Neptune, (great now he has an excuse to spend time with me, Sun that is, not Neptune.). Blake sighed loudly, This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So yeah a cliffhanger. Because I actually have a plan for more of this, as in an actual kind of ''Arc'' so to speak. So yeah please review tell me what I did right, what I did wrong, and if you think the third person thing was better or worse that the constantly changing POV's. Thanks for reading and ( I NEVER KNOW WHAT TO FUCKING SAY HERE) Goodnight, Good evening, Good morning or good apocalypse. Pick whichever suits you current situation.**


	4. S-class

**See? I told you guys I had more planned. I bet you didn't believe after that gap.**

**ANYWAY**

**This chapter is to celebrate my freedom as I finally finished my GCSE's today.**

**FUCK... YES! So hopefully I should update more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a DS but no charger, if I owned these characters I would not have this problem.**

* * *

Ruby was about to knock on the dorm room of team CFVY, but she hesitated. Blake noticed this and looked at her questioningly. Ruby blushed and looked down speaking insanely quickly ''Every time I see team CFVY I'm always scared that Fox will be there and it will be awkward because the only thing I will be thinking is _Oh my god is he blind or not blind?_ But I won't be able to figure it out and he will somehow know what I'm doing even if he IS blind and he will be upset and because he is upset I will have upset Velvet and Coco will probably kill me and-'' Blake had heard enough and decided to interrupt ''Ruby, there was no where near enough punctuation in what you just said. I mean seriously did you use your semblance to do that or something?'' Ruby shook her head. Blake sighed in defeat and simply knocked on the door to team CFVY's dorm; she then stood back quickly so that when the opened the door they would assume Ruby had knocked. Just, in case.

A few moments later and there was still no response from the inhabitants. Ruby balled up some courage this time and knocked on the door herself. This time the heard a muffled groan and a loud crashing sound. To Blake this sound was familiar, it was the sound Ruby made whenever she fell out of bed in the morning. After the sounds of shuffled footsteps reached Blake's sensitive ears the door opened to reveal a groggy team captain, you couldn't tell the true extent to how bad she felt as she was still wearing her sunglasses. In her current state she simply invited the two younger students into the room and offered them a coffee. At this Blake quickly interjected, cutting off her teams leader before she could agree to having any coffee.''U-umm, ruby can't have caffeine it messes with her semblance, (and my head) but if you have any tea or hot chocolate that would be brilliant.'' She felt proud of that one despite having to stamp on Ruby's foot to make sure she doesn't argue. Coco realized this was some kind of cover up but she didn't really care. '' We have all three so will that be tea or hot chocolate for you Ruby? And Blake what are you having?'' Ruby didn't want a hot chocolate because she liked hers made like a child's which would be embarrassing to ask a senior student for, so instead she went for a tea. Blake simply nodded her head at Ruby to show that she would have the same.

About two minutes later the three of them where sat around the dorm quietly sipping their drinks Blake and Ruby both wondering if they should speak but not because neither had any idea what they would say. Eventually the groggy fashion demon looked up from her coffee and toward the two first year students. She opened her mouth about to speak, closed her mouth. Took another sip of her coffee. Then spoke. ''Now, the reason I invited you in here is because you are of team RWBY. Team RWBY, along with team JNPR has been capturing my attention recently. Firstly because on their first day a student two years younger than all the others decapitated a Nevamore by dragging it up a cliff in a maneuver so ridiculously stylish Ozpin had to show me a recording.'' At this Ruby turned red and became very interested in her own feet. ''Secondly.'' Coco continued eyeing Blake like she was prey. '' A faunes student has actually managed to fool the majority of the people in the best combat school ever that she is a human, with nothing but a piece of black fabric.'' This time Blake turned a little red and started adjusting the straps on her arm. Coco smiled at this before downing the rest of her coffee and finishing loudly. ''For these reasons you two, who cam knocking on my door, required me to be fully awake to give you, my full attention. So tell me what, is it you came here for?''

''...''

''...''

Neither Blake nor Ruby could speak, Coco had such high expectations of them and all they where here for was to ask her to join a silly rip off guild from an anime. The girls realized that Coco might not even watch anime. Coco sat back in her chair patiently awaiting the answer. After what felt like years to the first years and about five seconds to the still groggy Coco, Ruby opened her mouth and said quietly, ''We wanted to know if you would be interested in joining our guild?'' Before looking away and covering her face with her hair, or at least, she tried to her hair barely covered half of her face. Coco however did the opposite. She leant forward on her bed (the other two occupying the only chairs in the room) and repeated the word, ''Guild? As in Fairy tail, guild?'' Both Blake and Ruby looked up at this, Ruby blurted out numerous agreements and questions on would she join? Did she like Fairy Tail? Did she like other anime's? Before Blake calmly moved her hand to cover her leaders mouth and shake her head solemnly.

Coco chuckled at the actions of the two younger women before nodding her head in agreement to whatever thought was in her mind and declared confidently. ''If I join this guild, I'm S class.''

Ruby nodded furiously at her statement, even though it perhaps should have been a question since Ruby was the Guildmaster. Blake on the other hand, was not satisfied. She calmly stared back into Coco's confident gaze and stated. ''Typically all members should have to go through an exam to become an S-class, so that may have to wait.'' Coco smirked and nodded casually. The two first years decided to take their leave of Coco's dorm however as they were leaving Coco tapped blake on the shoulder than as she turned around handed the faunes her bow back. Blake took it without thinking and tied it around her head then as she was walking out she realized. She stopped walking and turned around to face the fashion demon with pure shock in her eyes. She said nothing, but fortunately she didn't need to. Coco smirked again before turning to Ruby who had still not realized what had happened and said ''There I think that settles it. I am going to be S-class, is that ok with you?''

Ruby still didn't quite understand but from the look on Blake's face she was sure some shit had just gone down.

She nodded quickly before leaving the room dragging the team ninja behind her.

As the door closed Coco began to laugh, she got louder and louder until she could hardly breathe. ''A guild.'' she said to herself, ''My, my. They really are interesting.''

* * *

**Yeah originally Team CFVY would have one chapter but in the end, Coco got her own. Sorry for the wait but if you want to review anyway I will not stop you.**

**And again. ****Goodnight, Good evening, Good morning or good apocalypse. Pick whichever suits you current situation.**


	5. Of dark auras and booty contests

**holy shit people still read this crap? Wow.**

**This chapter goes to ODST110 for being the first person to actually give some constructive criticism! I tried to do what they said hopefully it will make it better.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I wouldn't make fan fictions now would I? NO! I would make the actual series of canon events so I find this incredibly retarded!**

**ANYWAY**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Blake was still in a state of shock. She could not believe that despite all her time in the white fang, doing reconnaissance missions, assassinations; that she still was caught of guard by a half awake teenager that had just gotten out of bed! Furthermore, she had figured out her secret! It was exactly the kind of thing she swore she would leave Beacon if it had happened! Well today was shaping up to be a long day.

As they had no other method of finding the rest of team CFVY Ruby and Blake had resigned themselves to simply wandering the halls of beacon hoping to chance upon them. Which is exactly how it happened half an hour later when Velvet turned the corner and was spotted by the reaper and the ninja, who then proceeded to pounce upon the frightened bunny.

In the calmest, most driven moment of possibly Velvet's entire life she turned to face her companions and with all the authority of Ozpin himself; Spoke words that would have two entirely separate effects on the R and B of team RWBY. She turned to them and said-

''...I'm in...''

Ruby didn't quite know what she was talking about so it served only to confuse her even more then she already was after meeting with Coco. Blake rejoiced as she did not have to spend another conversation cleaning up after her team captain's mistakes and she would not have to talk about the fact that they were both, well yeah. Blake still had not forgiven Ruby for waking up to her ears being scratched by her team leader. Not. At. All. Especially as doing so enticed Yang to begin doing it and now almost every morning she has to wake up to her ears being molested by her team. Even Weiss, was Blake's sad thought as she dragged her team leader away from the short, at this moment terrifying with her tiny self being surrounded by the darkness she had embraced at a young age, Velvet.

After Blake had explained to Ruby that Velvet had somehow learnt that they were recruiting for a guild and that her statement, as twisted as it had been delivered, meant that she was to become a member of the guild. After having said this Ruby threw her hands in the air and cheered.

''OH MY GOD! YES! YES, THIS IS AMAZING! WE HAVE SO MANY MEMBERS NOW IT'S LIKE...'' Ruby went still for a moment as her face morphed into am expression of concentration as she counted the members of her guild.

''TEN! TEN MEMBERS THIS IS EPIC BLAKE THANK YOU SO MUCH!'' The young huntress threw herself at Blake and wrapped her arms around her as she squealed in excitement. Blake was trying to extricate herself for the grip of her team leader however she found quite quickly that such a task was impossible so she merely stood there, with her arms by her side, as her leader hugged, squealed and shook in pure excitement.

Weiss on the other hand, was not feeling very exited. She was, in fact, feeling like she could kill someone. Or several people. Starting with Yang... Then Ruby. Then Blake just because.

''Yang! Can you sit down and actually try to do this please!'' Yang had not written a single word since her captain had left as she was quite content to let Weiss do all the hard work for her. This did not go down well with Weiss however, as she already had to help Ruby with her homework; Ruby was acceptable though, she was two years behind everyone in every subject and she did try, occasionally. Yang, was just lazy.

''Yang I am serious, I swear I will call Ruby!'' Weiss was screaming in pure anger. Yang actually stopped reading her beloved X-ray and Vav comics to look at Weiss in pure shock and amusement.

''Are you telling me. That if I don't come down there and do my homework, you're gonna call my little sister on me?'' Yang barely got through the sentence before busting into laughter directed at the now blushing heiress. Yang had to respond in this way to hide the fact that the thought of her calling Ruby on her was actually terrifying. They had all seen her on the day of initiation, sure Weiss and Blake had helped her but she literally DRAGGED a giant nevermore up a cliff with a scythe. DECAPITATED IT, the stood there all casual with the rose petals streaming of of her like an absolute badass. So yeah her sister did kinda scare her since she had always been like that.

''So what if I did, huh? That scythe of hers could take a lot of hair of in just _one swing..._'' That was it for Yang. She would do the homework. Her hair at risk here, she needed to play by her rules for now. But at that moment Yang swore to herself she would have her revenge.

Back with Ruby and Blake who were, at this moment, getting shouted at by a highly pissed of Fox.

''OH! So I guess you finally built up the courage to ask me if I'm blind huh? Well let me tell you, you two are the tenth and eleventh people today to ask me this question. And do you know what? FUCK YOU! All I want is to be able to eat and in in peace, IS. THAT. TOO MUCH TO ASK?!'' Fox continued to rant at them for a while until his scroll began to beep. It was Coco.

''Fox, darling, I can hear you from here. I know that you have had a rough few days but that does not mean you can shout at a bunch of first years! Besides they have a very good offer for you, one that you WILL accept am I understood?'' Fox flinched at the repressed anger that clung to her voice that told him she had been asleep and he had woken her up. Shit. He agreed to stop shouting as he had realized that he had drawn a terrified looking crowd. As for the other part, he wasn't so sure yet he would have to hear this request first.

''And Fox.'' Coco continued. ''Try not to let it get to you, all this shouting and being angry really isn't you. You should go back to being quiet, sullen, sarcastic and antisocial.'' After Coco was done with her little pep talk Fox hung up his scroll and returned it to his pocket. Ruby, despite spending the entire day Blake having to clean up after her social errors had not learnt how to be normal yet.

''But, Fox. We hadn't even said anything yet.'' Fox simply sighed and walked away saying.

''You now what? Coco was right, I'm in a shit mood. I apologize for shouting it really isn't like me so as a way to make it up to you. Whatever _deal_ Coco was talking about you wanting with me, I'll do it just not today,'' And with that he was gone.

Fox wouldn't tell anyone that his discomfort was caused by the fact that he had, without knowing, been entered by Coco for a best butt in vale award. That she had been taking pictures of him in underwear to send in was not the least of his problems compared to the fact that he had _won_ the contest.

He really wanted to kill something.

* * *

**So yeah, there it is. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to drop a review if you feel like it, whether you think it was good or bad a review is always great. I will be posting again soon so see you then.**

**Don't die.**

**P.S OMFG I had to edit this for some mistakes did anyone else notice that I said the R and B of RWBY? Like contemporary R&amp;B. Sorry that got me.**


	6. Lunch

**OK now I think my writing ability has improved somewhat. If you disagree and have tips than please review or if you agree and have tips please. Review.**

**This chapter DEFINITELY goes out to ODST110 for helping me come up with ideas for the story and proof reading it for me. Srsly I make bad ideas so this was hard for them appreciation is needed.**

**Disclaimer: I am Batman.**

* * *

After the awkward encounter with Fox both Ruby and Blake were kinda shaken. Such things tend to happen when a guy with completely white eyes shouts at you and in the end you never even find out if he is blind. After a few moments in recovering from the ordeal Blake grabbed the back of Ruby's hood and dragged her away from the large crowd of people that were still standing in the middle of the corridor.

Unfortunately for Blake, who had wanted to avoid all conversation for the next five minutes, they ran in to Yatsusashi who had most likely come to check up on his teammate. This would mean they would have to ask him about joining the guild. Blake, was not ready to handle this yet so she whipped her arm around and deposited her leader directly between herself and the massive student. Ruby was still kinda dazed but she was able to recognize the situation they were in and dumbly questioned the Goliath standing before her.

''Hey there Yatsushi d-''

''Where is Fox, and is he OK?'' Ruby couldn't form an answer to his question as in her minds the only sentence, was the one he had interrupted. Thankfully for the hundredth time this day Blake came to her rescue.

''Fox is fine he got a call from Coco and he calmed down and left.'' While this news did please him, Yatsusashi was still concerned at how much this contest had affected his teammate. He had won it, should not that have made him happy? Yatsusashi shook his head and grumbled.

''One day Fox is going to have to come to grips with the fact that he has a nice ass...'' Nobody present knew what to do in this situation. He had just openly stated that he thought Fox had a nice ass, and he had interrupted someone who was trying to ask him something. Ruby, who had finally regained her sense of normalcy was confused. What did you say in this situation? _Yes, that's nice now do you want to join a guild he will be present in so you can look at his butt all day? _No, that didn't sound right. Blake had only ever come across situations like this in reading. Unfortunately the only things people say in this situation led to smut. Blake was not entirely ready for her day to take that turn so she stayed silent and hoped someone else would figure out what to say.

After what felt like hours standing there in silence the three of them had an unspoken agreement. In sync Ruby and Blake turned in one direction and Yatsusashi turned in the opposite direction, and both parties just walked away.

Without even discussing Ruby and Blake silently made their way back to the dorm. They were both exhausted and they needed to not be talking at the moment. When they walked in to dorm room they were fully prepared to crash.

Despite all their exhaustion they were still expecting to see Weiss and Yang going at it the moment the opened the door. It surprised them then, when they saw Weiss lying in bed reading, and Yang opposite, in her bed; listening to music. The R and B of RWBY shared a glance at the odd behavior but neither said anything and simply laid down on their beds fully prepared for sleep.

Moments later Ruby's scroll started vibrating. She checked the screen to see what it wanted and it informed her that she had received a message from Coco. The message simply stated.

''Don't worry about Yatsu, He's in the guild too. By the way Guild master, will we be getting quests?'' This made Ruby feel instantly better even though Coco was clearly playing herself down to make Ruby feel better. Everything was fine until a low rumble filled the room.

Ruby instantly activated her semblance and practically flew of of her bed to reduce the chances of it falling on Weiss.

The bed didn't fall, Ruby realized that the groan wasn't any of the beds slipping. She stood up straight and stared at Yang.

''Sis, could you please keep your stomach quiet?'' She asked tiredly. Yang responded in shock.

''Hey! It wasn't me this time I swear!'' Ruby's head shifted down to Blake who was still reading and merely shook her head at Ruby's inquiry. Then she looked at Weiss. Weiss was slightly blushing from embarrassment and was clearly trying to hide it. Ruby merely sighed as she realized it was 12:00 and no one had eaten anything yet today.

Yang was having similar thoughts so she took out her headphones and said to the group.

''Hey, guys. I know a good place we could go to eat. It's close and it's cheap so no one has to worry.'' Everyone in the room looked at each other, they all knew the cheap part was for Ruby and Blake as Weiss was rich and Yang had a part time job. The close part was for Weiss, because she was lazy. They all shrugged and agreed that lunch was a very good idea.

Fifteen minutes later the gang was standing outside an old run down building with a crooked sign and a door that was almost off its hinges. Neither Ruby nor Blake thought twice about this but Weiss was slightly nervous to go inside. Yang was quick to get in there and tease her.

''What's the problem Weiss? Afraid to be seen eating here with the rest of us common folk?'' Weiss responded by huffing loudly before pointing at crescent rose when its owner wasn't looking. When they took a seat inside Blake turned to Yang and asked.

''What kind of food to they actually do here?'' All though Blake couldn't care less what it was she was eating since living with the white fang made you a lot less picky about what you eat since its whats there to fuel you. Yang turned around and grinned at her team mates, all three of them felt regret.

''That's the best bit this place does-

Anything and everything that you could ever desire.'' Yang was interrupted by Sun. Who managed to shock all four women with merely his presence.

''Your speechless.'' Sun laughed out.

''I tend to have that affect on women.'' He said while eyeing Blake suggestively. Blake merely rolled her eyes at the other faunus as Neptune, who apparently was also there, tried to interject before someone attacked his leader.

''Forgive him, he did spend months working on that upper body.'' The girls were forced to call it quits with Sun as they were invited to join them.

Sun turned to Blake, even though he was addressing her entire team, and said.

''By the way, what brings you guys here anyway?'' Ruby answered his question by pointing lazily at Weiss's stomach and making a gurgling noise. Sun let out a small laugh and was about to speak when Yang stood up to ask what everyone wanted. Neptune looked up with a grin and said.

''Ooh! There's a fun game I like to play here. You only give them the general idea of what you want and then say, surprise me. I have never been disappointed.'' Everyone agreed that it sounded like a fun idea.

Actually Neptune, Sun, Yang and Ruby agreed, the rest were given no choice.

Ruby wanted something sweet. Weiss wanted something cold, go figure. Blake wanted fish (Yang, Ruby and Sun almost died at how cute that was) Yang decided to herself she wanted anything made with alcohol. Sun wanted something with banana in it (only Ruby found this cute as no one else cared.) Neptune wanted something with lamb.

Neptune was the only one to make a normal request.

As Yang walked over to the kitchen to deliver their semi-order she grinned to herself.

''Oh Weiss, you threatened the hair and now I will get my revenge..''

* * *

**OOOH! CLIFFHANGER! OOH!**

**Anyway drop a review, comments and suggestions are always welcome.**

**I now understand why authors always beg for reviews.**


	7. Awkward

**Yay! Another chapter extremely late, meanwhile everyone is already bored of and forgotten this Fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Obviously.**

* * *

After Yang had left the others to place their order the rest of the group had begun talking, well about half of them actually. Weiss was talking to Neptune and Sun was attempting to talk to Blake; without much success. Since nobody was paying too much attention to Ruby she decided that she was going to entertain herself. She did this by stealing Sun's weapon when he wasn't paying attention.

''So Blakey when do you reckon we can meet up again, huh?'' Sun's voice barely covering the desperation in his voice. To the point where even Ruby, who was having a great deal of fun taking apart Sun's weapon, was considering asking Blake to at least give him this. Blake just wanted to hurt him for calling her ''Blakey''.

''So Weiss what do you do in your spare time?'' Neptune regretted saying that almost immediately. He realized how bad it sounded and like he had run out of things to say, but the truth was, he genuinely wanted to know. Weiss panicked. Before coming to Beacon she spent most of her time actively engaged in either helping her father run the company; or training her ass off. The problem being, even after coming to Beacon she really only studied and slept. She didn't count the general antics of her team as her free time. This meant that she had nothing interesting to tell Neptune, damn.

''Oh just normal teenage girl things, studying, fighting and sleeping.'' She hoped this would at least sound partially normal, she had given up on interesting, but she wasn't convinced it would pass so she decided to push the question back around with a casual ''What about you?'' That she hoped he would have been expecting anyway. He was. Oh boy, he was.

''Well you know, the usual things. Reading, drawing, every now and then I like to try writing but it doesn't always come out so great. But, hey the people who read it seem to like it.'' Neptune was sure that these things would appeal to Weiss as she seemed like she is that kind of person that appreciates it. In actuality Neptune could not draw, at all. He did read but not very often and the writing thing. Once.

Weiss briefly wondered if Neptune wrote FanFics similar to Blake. She then pictured him and Blake getting together to compare their stories. With the same look of annoyed concentration Blake got when Writing. Weiss shook her head to clear these thoughts before deciding that she didn't actually believe Neptune about half of what he said. She doubted Sun would ever give him that kind of time. Besides he probably spent most of his free time on that hair. That hair. Weiss had always wanted to just touch Neptune's hair. It looked so soft and yet spiky at the same time...

_Oh crap. I'm boring her._Is what Neptune was thinking as Weiss begun to stare off into space, what he didn't notice was that she was staring directly at his hair, longingly.

Sun was making no further advancements with Blake and Ruby had now fully disassembled Sun's weapon. All in all, as Yang looked from the restaurants kitchen she thought everything was going smoothly. And that she would have to remember to call Blake ''Blakey.'' from now on.

Thus it was time to begin her plan of revenge.

As soon as she had finished ordering their food from the chefs she instantly went to her friend who worked here. Well friend may not be the best term, enough to say that this would be awkward.

The woman she was walking towards was the same age as her and had Bright red hair far past her shoulders tied up in a messy, loose ponytail and in contrast to it had bright blue eyes. She was, Yang noticed, as sexy as ever with a pair jean shorts cut to what could be barely classified as her thigh and a tight red shirt with a big purple heart on the front. As soon as the woman turned to face Yang she froze. Then suddenly.

''YOU!'' The fiery woman screamed at Yang before lunging forward and delivering a powerful slap straight to the left side of Yang's face.

''I guess I deserved that...'' Yang was able to stammer out before the being of pure rage in front of her continued.

''YOU STOLE MY BIKE!'' She exploded onto Yang. The other cooks were beginning to stare at the duo so to silence the girl Yang had to spin her around and hold a hand over her mouth. Yang forgot that she went to a combat school too, as soon as Yang tried to touch her she felt her arm be pulled up and twisted over until she had been put in a lock where her arm could be broken. _Oh crap_ was all Yang could think before her assailant leaned in and whispered.

''I've got a new one now, But if I hear you mistreat that bike I swear I will find you, and I will kill you. And by the way, I never got the chance to tell you this. But your a good kisser.'' Yang grinned,

''Good enough that you forgive me and will do me a favor?'' Yang finished the question with a wink for good measure. She hoped this would be enough to convince her former lover to help her out with this. After all, she was an amazing girlfriend. In response the woman merely laughed and release her from her hold and saying.

''Yang you know as well as I do it is impossible for either of us to stay mad for longer than like half a minute. So sure what do want? I do have a boyfriend so if this is you trying to crawl back to me, well maybe a quick one in the supply room.'' Now it was her turn to wink suggestively. Yang was taken back, she knew that they both were quite, well, playful. But she didn't think that either of them could ever cheat on someone.

''Yang, calm down I'm kidding, now close your mouth before I close it for you.'' Yang knew this wasn't said suggestively, it was the empty threat of an uppercut from hell. Yang closed her mouth and shook her head quickly, as if trying to physically shake of the shock.

''Well, you see White haired chick sitting with the big group of people over there?'' Yang started motioning to Weiss with her thumb. The red head peered over at the table before smirking.

''Oh, is she the new girl huh? Thought you would prefer someone with a bit more.'' She placed her hands around her ample chest. This of course made Yang stare, she had of course that they had grown but still. Wow. After a few seconds of giving Yang a disappointing stare the other teen decided that she had to verbally intervene here.

''Yang, my eyes are up here.'' She said with disdain, Yang had always been like this.

''yeah but your boobs are down here...'' Yang noticed the look of pure disdain she was now receiving.

''Kidding, kidding. And no, Weiss is most definitely not my new girlfriend. You see she threatened the hair, and now she must pay.'' Yang spoke quietly and with a deadly venom dripping from her voice. The other teen merely laughed again and stated.

''Wow Yang, I guess I was right, you really never will grow out of that. I guess Sophie owes me money.'' Yang gave her a confused look at this.

''We made a bet on whether or not you would ever move past it. If you haven't now miss Beacon I don't think you ever will.'' Yang rolled her eyes at this. Even though Beacon was one of the best combat schools in Vale Ash did go to the second best. Yang decided she wanted to know more about the lives of her former friends but, revenge came first.

''Yeah, yeah OK. Anyway I need you do the whole boom boom pink thing.'' In truth Ash's semblance was controlled explosions, the fact that they were pink was beside the point. She could manipulate her aura and send it away from herself, Then detonate it. The interesting part was, she can make it so that the explosion only expands in certain directions. Meaning if she blew up some Pink dye that Yang just happened to bring and that had just happened to be put in Weiss's food. It would only hit Weiss and the entire front half of her clothes and hair would be pink.

''Yang, as fun as this sounds I'm not gonna blow someone up just because she _threatened _your hair.'' Ash looked at Yang skeptically as she said this. Yang therefore had to explain the plan of the pink dye. Ash was now getting a dangerous gleam in her eye

''And your sure the dye will wash out?'' She questioned.

''Positive.'' Yang replied.

''Well, I'm in. Let's do this.'' Ash said with the same gleam still present in her eye.

As Yang sat down and the meals were being prepared she decided that Ruby's fun had gone on long enough. Her sister had been killing time now by using the deconstructed parts of Sun's weapon to make a robot. So as she sat down she said.

''Hey sis, what are you doing there?''

Suddenly everyone noticed quite how much Ruby had been left alone. Eyes went first to Ruby's face, pure white, wide eyed and mouth slightly open. Then eyes went down to the creation in her hands.

Realization dawned on the entire table that the Robot in her hands was in fact, Sun's weapon.

Sun screamed and it wasn't pretty.

* * *

''Some girls in trouble!'' Pyrrha turned to her team who happened to be walking along the same street the rest of the group was eating at. Jaune blushed, Nora laughed and Ren sighed.

''Not again.'' Ren kept walking as Jaune was still thinking about the last time someone said that and it had been him that screamed. Nora was on the floor laughing so hard she was running out of breath as Pyrrha was still trying to look for the supposed little girl who let out such a scream while still trying to figure out the others reactions. When she realized the situation, and who's voice it was, her shoulders started shaking with suppressed laughter as she attempted to comfort Jaune and restore his pride.

Ren could not help but realize that either he or Neptune must be next, and that the males in this group needed manlier screams.

* * *

**Well there it is.**

**Longest chapter yet almost two thousand words.**

**I had a lot of fun with Ash. Sorry for the random OC but its just to fill the world she wont be a char so don't worry.**

**If anyone is still reading after the wait the thanks it means a lot and may whoever finds the two references in Yang's conversation with Ash be rewarded.**

**(Srsly let me know if you caught them.)**

**Well, I still don't know what to say here so yeah.**


End file.
